


Tired?

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: The Sister and Her Ghoul [5]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ghoul™, F/M, The Sister and Her Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Tired?

The Sister lay in her Ghoul’s bed, a book propped on her chest, waiting for him to return from his rehearsal duties. Finally, the door creaked open.

“Honey, I’m home.” The Nameless Ghoul said in a sing-song voice, exhaustion showing through his tone. The Sister greeted him back, her nose never leaving the book.

The Ghoul made his way across the room, slowly shedding his clothes as he neared the bed, until he was left only in his trousers; its’ button undone and the fly partially pulled down, letting them hang from his hips.

With his back to her, he sat at the edge of the bed, next to the Sister’s crossed over ankles. He ran a palm over her shin before collapsing back on the bed. The Sister uncrossed her ankles, she rubbed her left foot that was next to Ghoul against his side, an acknowledging gesture.

The Ghoul then rolled over her, settling between her legs as the Sister parted them further to accommodate him. The Ghoul now lay on his side, his head upon her hips and his masked face resting against the Sister’s thigh. They stayed like this for a while, the Sister still reading her book as her Ghoul rested upon her, his breath steady upon the flesh of her thigh as he let the stress of his day dissipate into the atmosphere.

Still focused on her book, the Sister thought that her Ghoul might have drifted off to sleep, until she felt him shift against her. Suddenly, she felt his warm lips against her skin. She laid the book down to look at her Ghoul, only to be greeted by the disembodied face of his mask, which was now positioned on top of his head as he continued to fix kisses upon her thigh. The Sister smiled and propped her book up against her chest.

The Ghoul once again shifted himself, now laying on his stomach. He lifted the hem of her shorts up to her waistband and continued to trail kisses up her skin. The Sister smiled once again behind her book, his soft kisses like a harpist’s fingers softly plucking at the strings.

The Sister tried to focus her mind on the book before her, but her hips betrayed her as they moved against his touch. Soon, the printed words before her started to blur as her focus was slowly torn away, his hot breaths slowly fueling her own warmth growing between her legs. She shifted again, this time the Ghoul hooked his arm under her left thigh as it momentarily lifted from the bed. He held it in position; with her knee bent and no longer bothering to move from his spot, he tugged at the stretchable material of her shorts and along with her panties, moved them aside to expose her, already wet and ready.

The Sister gasped as the cold air met her wet lips, followed quickly by the Ghoul’s own hot breath as he met his mouth to her. He lapped his tongue along her wet folds, having the tip of his tongue flick against her throbbing clit. The Sister gasped, her hands trembled as her grip tightened around the edges of the open book. Gasps turned to moans as the Ghoul continued to work his blessed tongue on her sweet core. At some point, the Sister lost her hold on the book, letting it fall straight on her face before she finally tossed it aside. The Sister struggled beneath the Ghoul, with an arm hooked under her thigh and half his weight on her other leg, he held her open; helpless against the delicious agony that his tongue delivered onto her. Hips bucking and hands tangling into the sheets, she could only accept what he was giving to her. With each swirl of his tongue she finally neared her end, his unrelenting pace totally draining her until she fell over the edge, hitting her orgasm hard.

The Ghoul withdrew from her, as he straightened up, a wicked smile played on his lips, admiring the work that is the heaving body beneath him.

“I thought you were tired,” the Sister panted, her hand on her forehead, trying to gather herself.

“Honey, I’ve barely started,” The Ghoul said in a tone that would make the devil himself tremble. The Sister could only whimper as he tore away her shorts. He lifted her knee and rolled her onto her stomach. He then re-positioned his mask onto his face.

“Ass up,” he commanded, his palm landing on her plump cheek. The Sister could only groan in response, the sting of his palm only reigniting her flame. He dug his fingers into her flesh as he guided her hips upward. The Sister buried the side of her face into the pillow, feeling as if all her energy had been expelled during her last orgasm, but still she wanted more.

The Ghoul took in the sight of her, purposely holding back his touch, teasing her. The Sister moved her head facing towards him and she saw him, his hungry eyes feeding off of her. The Sister groaned for him, arching her hips up.

Just touch me already, she thought.

The Ghoul chuckled darkly at her pleading gesture, and with one hand he dug his fingers into her flesh, positioning himself while with the other he pulled out his hardened cock.

He teased her entrance with the head of his cock, and slowly he inserted himself within her. The Sister lifted her head, screwing her eyes shut as she tightened around him feeling every bit of him inside her. She dropped her head again at the feel of him, her own fingers making their way into her mouth. Seeing this, the Ghoul replaced his cock with his fingers, curving them within her before pulling them out and replacing the Sister’s fingers with his own. The Sister tasted herself on the Ghoul’s fingers, sucking away as he continued to drill her, his pace quickening as she moaned against his wet digits.

The Sister’s lips parted from the Ghoul’s fingers, her voice shaking as she reached another orgasm. Far from being finished, the Ghoul dipped his fingers beneath her and found her now, overly sensitive clit. The Sister gasped at the contact, a high pitched yelp escaping her throat. The Ghoul continued to work away at the body before him, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the large room.

“Oh, sweet- aah!” The Sister gasped, her moans and screams only further provoking the Ghoul, deep growls emanating from his chest. Just like before, the Sister could do nothing but take him; letting wave after wave crash over her, until finally the Ghoul himself reached his peak, spilling his warmth within her. He dropped against the Sister’s back, his jaw tightening as his cock twitched inside of her.

The sharp peaks of his mask digging into her skin, the Ghoul panted against the Sister’s back, and with their breaths almost synchronized, they tried to collect themselves.

“Now, I’m tired.” The Ghoul said, forcing a chuckle between hitched breaths.


End file.
